Jestiny of time
by Androidfish7
Summary: My friend came to me with this story and I felt it was a good idea. After a great tragedy 4 siblings led by their father's friend and a scythe wielder who can make a competition with the Grim Reaper, journey to save their kingdom, at least so they think.


**Jestiny of Time**

Once upon a time in Albainia it was 1867. A war had started between Albainia and Doriscan. For three hundred years the two countries had lived together, side-by-side, and had a great friendship between them. Then the Doriscans, especially the Doriscan King, Gorith, a fat guy with brown eyes and short dirt brown hair and a bald spot and was forty something years old, had believed the Albainians were hiding something from them. When the Albainian King, Felnoth, a kind of extra tall man with blue eyes and a pointy white beard and slightly long silver hair and was fifty something years old, heard this he tried to explain that they didn't, but Gorith still didn't believe him, so a war started.

Felnoth called his high general, Kyle, a tall and skinny man with blue eyes and short brown hair and was thirty-five years old, to go with his men to attack the Doriscans at the Mejor (mezshure) Bridge at Nock Forest that crossed through both territories and was made of stone from Albainia and metal from Doriscan. Kyle obeyed. Kyle was the kind of person who wore no helmet, but had special armor on his torso, legs, arms, etc. He also had a special 4 ½ foot long sword that had a blue painted handle and a red painted design on its blade. It was made of special ivory mixed with metal, iron, and steel; it was his family's sword, a sword that was made by Kyle's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. The head of the family (plainly the oldest and strongest man) would have it (as though it was the thrown). Kyle had a wife named Aria who had long shiny blue hair (but no one knew how she had been born to grow blue hair) and blue eyes and was skinny and was thirty-five years old boy, a seventeen year old boy named Kythan who resembled his dad almost exactly except for Kyle's total growth, a fifteen year old boy named Dex who had short black hair and hazel eyes and was skinny, and a thirteen year old girl named Myril who had long shiny blue hair (like her mother) and hazel eyes and was skinny. Kyle's family lived in a town in Albainia called Lancelar not to far from Textran, where the King Castle was, the King Castle was a high stone wall castle that rose up to extreme heights and the King lived in it. Kyle had a friend among his men, it was his was his captain; his name was Vonri who was tall, skinny, had electric yellow hair, blue eyes, and was thirty-five years old. Kyle and Vonri were friends since they were kids. Vonri had special armor too and had Kyle's style of armor fashion. Vonri had a 5 ¼ foot long sword that had an orange painted handle and a brown painted design on it. It was made of plain ivory with a small amount of iron.

When they got to the bridge the men were confused that there were no Doriscan signs nearby. Kyle looked and wondered where they were….BANG! A large rock hit the bridge, causing a small amount of itself at the half of the bridge to break. A soldier went to the edge and looked. A slightly smaller rock hit him and he fell of the bridge. Then the Doriscans came and ambushed the Albainians. Kyle and Vonri fought greatly, so did Kyle's other men. Then a boulder that was on fire hit the bridge and the bridge started to very slowly collapse and set on fire. Kyle told his men to retreat of main landscape and they ran to the Albainian side of the bridge. When they got off the bridge it collapsed completely and that meant the main way to get to Doriscan had been destroyed. Only a few of Kyle's men remained including Vonri. Kyle chose to retreat to the King Castle.

On the way they were ambushed again. Kyle, Vonri, and Kyle's men fought, but one-by-one Kyle's men fell until it was only Vonri and him. One-by-one the King's strongest and best-ranked soldiers fell, leaving him with only two. Kyle and Vonri fought, but they started to get surrounded by Doriscan soldiers. They fought and fought, but they were still getting more and more surrounded. Then Kyle made room and they made a break for it, but soon enough the Doriscans were chasing them. Kyle thought how to get the Doriscans away, he thought and thought then he got an idea, but it was risky. He picked up a fat stick and two rocks, he held the rocks over the stick and rubbed the rocks together, soon the top of the stick set on fire. He dropped the rocks and turned around with the stick in his hand and shouted at the Doriscans and told them to stay back or be burned. They stayed back and Kyle told them to retreat or be burned. Some backed away and some ran. Kyle told the remaining Doriscans to run, but some of the remainders ran right at him and got burned or stabbed. Suddenly Kyle noticed that the stick was burning almost at his hand so he threw it at the remaining Doriscans and they all ran towards him trying to stay away from the stick. Then a fire really started to rise and burn. Kyle told Vonri to take care of the remainders and that he himself would take care of the fire, Vonri easily scared the Doriscans away. Kyle ran to a tree and pulled a branch and a large bucket of water appeared from the branch. He picked it up and threw the water at the fire, it slowly died down. Kyle and Vonri headed for the King Castle.

At the King Castle Kyle and Vonri told the King their story and the King was both outraged and worried how the Doriscans easily killed almost all of his best soldiers and he was furious that the Mejor Bridge that had been their since 1567 had been collapsed.

That night a terrible thing happened. At late time a visitor, wearing very dark blue clothes, climbed a wall of the King Castle, when he reached the top he ran up to a guard and he killed him. Next he ran to a door and went inside. He came out another door on a higher floor and jumped of that floors wall only to cling to its (corner) edge. He shimmied his way past a guard and when the guard wasn't looking he ran to another door and went in and came out another door another floor higher. He hid behind a decorative large pot to avoid being seen by a guard, as the guard passed him he jumped of the wall and slightly clung to the wall to slow his fall as he came down. Suddenly he kicked his foot and lunged off the wall and landed on a lower floor. The visitor was about to make another move when a horn sounded, the horn meant a trespasser was at/in the castle and that emergency knights need to join the guards for assistance to find the trespasser. Soon enough emergency knights came out of many doors. The visitor thought of how he should of hid the body of the guard that he killed. A guard and a knight on his floor spotted him and he jumped to a tree and swung to a higher floor. He landed and was spotted again and he jumped to a tree and swung and flipped to a higher wall of a higher floor and clung to it and climbed. He reached the top and killed a guard; he ran and was soon crowded by a bunch of knights. He took out a white rock and threw it on the ground, white thick fog as thick as a solid appeared around and the visitor was gone. Then the visitor who had hid in a tree jumped down to cling to a wall and when he reached the bottom and landed in a place that had a very flat floor Felnoth called Nightdrawn Plateau. The visitor was about to run out of the castle when a voice said for him to halt. He turned around and that voice had come not from a guard, but from Kyle. Kyle told the visitor to surrender, but the visitor instead took out a small sword. Kyle took out his sword and told the visitor this was his last chance to surrender. The visitor ran at Kyle and jumped right over Kyle and landed behind Kyle. Kyle turned around just in time to block the visitor's sword attack. Then the visitor tried to climb another wall but fell down like a cat failing to climb a tree, the wall was made of charch (yes charch not church) stone, harder than most of the other walls stone so the visitor couldn't use his claw gloves. So the visitor ran over to a berry bush and took some berries and threw them at Kyle's face, that bought the visitor a little time to climb a small and rubberish tree and slingshot himself to a higher floor. There another knight spotted him, this time it was Vonri. Vonri at first was a little confused, but Kyle shouted to Vonri about how the visitor wasn't exactly friendly. So Vonri chased after the visitor (who had already got about a dozen feet away from him) and eventually Vonri desworded the visitor. Then the visitor ran so eventually Kyle and Vonri cornered the visitor. The only way out was up the spiral staircase to the tower, so the visitor went, so did Kyle, but Vonri went to the bottom waiting. Kyle and the visitor went all the way to the top and Kyle slashed at the visitor and the visitor ducked, dashed, rolled, and dodged each one till he took out a dagger and punched Kyle in the face making his sword fly high into the air and then stabbed Kyle. Then Kyle was alive just enough to throw himself on the visitor and then he and the visitor fell out the window and down, down, down. Until Vonri first caught the visitor who had fainted, and then Kyle's body had fallen dead, forever. Vonri gave the visitor to some soldiers and went over to Kyle, seeing him dead, Vonri screamed in outrage (a single scream that lasted for about five minuets) at how his best friend was dead as tears ran down his cheeks …Chiiiiinnnng! Vonri turned around and then noticed how Kyle's sword had fallen and stabbed into the ground not too far away, fallen just like its master.

When King Felnoth heard this he got scared, frightened, outraged, mad, angry, worried, and fearful. He thought how if the Doriscans could kill 99% of his best men in one day, how would his own army do still. He worried that he and his country would have to surrender to a country that they had been friends with, that believed that they had committed a crime that they did not do. He asked Vonri what information the visitor had given them. Vonri told him everything the visitor had said: his name was Jube Salas, he was from Doriscan, he was part of a forty-people clan, his clan was called the "Shadows", and his clan would either work with the Doriscan King's idea's or go off doing there own thing. Then the King went to his thrown and, slowly, he started to cry.

After Vonri went to Textran. There he told Kyle's family that Kyle died and how he died. Then they all started crying.

Three weeks later Kythan and Dex were playing with their wooden swords that Kyle had carved perfectly to look like swords. Myril was playing with her toy bow and arrow that was made of plastic and shot plastic arrows that were shaped like sticks and had no arrow heads. They were pretending Myril was the princess, Dex was a prince, and Kythan was the dangerous evil murderer. Vonri was at the shopping streets. Aria was home and they were in the Phyron Plateau. They were at the part where Dex was about to kill Kythan and save Myril when a short, skinny thirteen year-old boy wearing a brown t-shirt, black pants, and black hair named Din, (dien) one of Myril's friends interrupted. He told them that he found another way to the King Castle. He asked them why they wanted to sneak into the castle when Vonri could give them an escort. Kythan told him that they wanted to kill Jube Salas or at least see him get executed for killing their father. Dex told him that even with an escort of Vonri they couldn't get in where they were keeping Jube; only Vonri could get in, not them. So they would have to sneak in.

The next few days they attempted to try to get to Jube Salas, but they kept getting caught. Then after there 12 time being caught; they tried to get to a small plate in a dark, dead end, back alley, that could be removed to open a small hole that you could go through to end up in a small, secret, underground passage to an unadmired spot of the inside of the castle. They were almost at the alley when Vonri stopped them. They froze now that they were dead, but Vonri asked where they were going they knew they couldn't lie to him, so they told him the truth. Then he said that he is okay with it and will be at the castle waiting for them at the end of the passage. Then he gave Kythan a mythril blade, Dex a mythril sword, and Myril a shortbow and a big pack of arrows. They asked why he gave them weapons and he said that the castle is a dangerous place now that every Doriscan wants to kill the King. Then he left.

They went through the passage and at the end, as he promised, Vonri was there. He said that he would help by while they were sneaking around he would be distracting all the guards. So then he left. They quietly and slowly followed him from a far distance. When they got to the doors guarded by two guards that held Jube inside Vonri first said he wanted to see the fiend who killed his friend. Then they opened the doors, when he walked in he told them to come see how something was wrong with one of the cage holders. While they were distracted the three teenagers went through the doorway and crept down the stairs. When they were about halfway down Vonri told the guards he made a mistake and he was instead going to see the King and they shut the doors. Then when they were at the bottom they saw two signs, one that said, "CRIMINALS, VILLIANS, AND TRAITORS" and one that said, "INTERIGATION, COURT, AND SENTENCES." They went the way that criminals, etc. were. In there; there were jail cells. The first criminal they saw was an old man who obviously did a horrible crime when he was young that was bad enough to make him sentenced to a long time in jail. Next they saw a grumpy woman with a half shaved head. Then they saw Jube Salas! As soon as Kythan saw Jube he banged on the cage shouting for the cage to open so he could rip the life out of Jube as Jube had done to his father. Myril tried to pull Kythan away, but he just shoved her back. She tried again and this time Dex helped, and they succeeded in pulling Kythan away. Then Jube (who had been laying up against the cage in a corner) came up to the front of the cage and spoke with a devishly voice that boy better control his temper. Then he said that he must be the son of his last victim. He asked what his name was. Kythan shouted his name at him and tried to pull out of his siblings grip, but he couldn't. Jube then said that Kythan was a fool to think that he could somehow get in his cage and kill him. Then Jube slowly and almost said in a tune: _"The night is tonight, the night where the caged breaks free. Tonight is the where you fools will see. Tonight is the night where you fools will find out who are thee. Then you will be truly cunned, about who is to be stunned. Then you will understand, you do not hold anything in your hand."_ Those were Jube's final words as he went back to the corner and stared at them.

Then they went back to the stairs and at the bottom they a terrifying sound. Above on the other side of the doors a guard shout and then they heard a slicing and bloody sound. Then the door was banged on, and banged on, and banged on. The banging took about twenty seconds minuets, but it stopped when it looked like a perfect cylinder had pushed the center in and dented 1/3 of the door. Then a sword stabbed through and cut a circle. Some Doriscan soldiers squeezed through, they knew that they were Doriscan soldiers because Doriscan soldiers regularly wore brown colored metal armor; that had a silver colored "D" on the chest plate, and had brown colored metal helmets; that had been made to look like a brown colored bucket with no handle, with a slanted top to the forward, three (1 square mm big) slits near the mouth to breath, and a (1 in. open and 3 in. long) slit for the Doriscan soldiers to see. Myril readied her shortbow and took aim. She kept waiting and staring with great interest as though you would when you wouldn't watch a movie because you thought you wouldn't like it, but then you found out you liked it and becomes your favorite show. So anyway Myril aimed just right and he fell and hit the stairs, then he started bumping down the stairs till he was at the bottom. The Doriscans looked confused, as it had happened so quickly. Myril let another arrow fly. It hit another soldier, but instead it hit the soldier at the helmet which ended up making a metal-can ring sound and the echo obviously stunning the soldier. Then the Doriscans really knew what had hit them. They started running down the stairs with their swords out. Kythan and Dex got their's out. Myril kept trying to shoot them with arrows, but kept missing, so she backed a little bit away from the bottom stairs to keep some range distance. When the Doriscan soldiers reached the bottom they obviously out numbered the trio (exactly 3 to 10). Myril now hit the soldiers with arrows, but the arrows were actually coct arrows (yes coct) and coct arrows were made two small layers of wood, and coct arrows were the cheapest, lousiest, most poorly built arrows. So the arrows did not penetrate the armor, it barely dented it, the only reason she killed one is because the soldier had small exposure in his armor (prier long enough for Kythan to kill him. Dex then shouted the exact words, "Mind if I play" and grabbed two soldiers' helmets with their bodies and slammed the two helmets together. Myril noticed two openings in the soldiers' helmets and shot them. Kythan ducked, Dex slashed, Kythan slashed, Dex stabbed, Kythan thrashed his blade, Dex combode (yes combode as in a combo of eating or slashes, etc.). Kythan then said exactly, "Hey bucket head" the slashed upwards. The battle started to move toward where Jube Salas was. Myril was picked-up by a soldier by the front of her shirt as though she only weighed as much as a feather. The soldier asked why a very young pretty girl was using a shortbow and coct arrows when she should be doing chores. Then he pushed her up against the wall. Kythan jumped and kicked a soldier out of the way and ran to her, but another soldier grabbed him and threw Kythan. Dex tripped a soldier and killed the soldier. He ran at Myril and was run into by a soldier. The soldier picked Dex up and pushed him against the wall. So now that there were six soldiers in total; two pushing Dex and Myril against a wall and four that could fight. Kythan kicked a soldier, ducked a slash, put his hand on another soldier's shoulder and pulled the soldier to the floor, he slashed at the first soldier, stepped on the second soldier and stabbed the soldier to his death, and then he relentlessly slashed at the first soldier and finally killed him. Kythan clinged to one soldier and the weight of his whole body on the center collapsed the soldier. Kythan got up and slashed, rolled, stabbed, ducked, and kicked the other soldier. Then he slashed at one soldier, kicked the other, and whirled his sword in a circle. He jumped up and came down stabbing a soldier enough to kill the soldier. Kythan slashed the next soldier well enough at the arm to make the soldier drop the sword; Kythan stepped on the soldier's foot and rammed the solder into the wall. Kythan killed the soldier. Then that left the two soldiers that were holding Dex and Myril against the wall. Kythan went over to the soldiers and fell. The soldiers believed that he wore himself out so they left him there until they finished finding out what to do…CLANG! A soldier fell down, it seemed that Kythan had fell to trick the soldiers so he could trip one of them. Then Kythan got up and rampaged them to death. Dex and Myril thanked him.

They knew they had to tell someone, to warn someone. So they went out of the Jube Salas high security place. Took a right, left, right, right, straight. That led them to the Nightdrawn Plateau. There they found Vonri and told him their story. He listened and played very close attention, like a tiger sneaking up to its prey. When they were done he said that Doriscans never had a style of just ten soldiers in a certain place. There must be more around the castle. He told them they must warn they King and everyone in the castle. Then he told them that they needed to split up; he goes with Myril and Kythan goes with Dex, but Dex interrupted and said that he can go without Kythan or Vonri. So Vonri went with Kythan and Dex went with Myril. Vonri and Kythan went to warn every high popular and populated place in the castle while Dex and Myril were to tell the King.

Let's start with Dex and Myril. When they left for the King they took a long hallway with paintings of great knights and kings. At the second to last painting on the left they pushed on the painting and it opened to a secret passage to a corridor that was right outside the Kings great hall room door. When they reached the end they opened the door.

When they went inside they found over forty people on the ground, dead. Forty innocent people who were not even knights or guards, and at the end on the huge red seat was King Felnoth, dead. ! Myril screamed for about two straight minuets. They knew they would have to warn someone. So they ran out.

They went out the doors and ran down a hall, left, right, straight, left, left, right, downstairs, right, straight, left, straight, left. After all that they were really tired and couldn't run anymore until they stopped to rest for a little bit. When they finally started running they had only ran a few seconds before…BUMP! They bumped into more Doriscan soldiers, this time they were out numbered (exactly 2 to 24). Myril barely had time to take out her shortbow before she was picked up by the throat and was starting to be choked to death. Dex took out his mythril sword and the soldiers easily slashed hard enough to whip it out of his hand. Then they picked him up and started choking him. They were going to die, nothing could stop the Doriscans from killing every last Albainian and reeking destruction as they already had killed the King, Kyle, the best knights, and so many innocent people, who could stop them. SSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG! A very extremely bright light happened and a fifty-year-old man with blue eyes, long white beard, glasses, and wearing a robe and pointed hat colored a mixture of the colors blue and purple appeared. This man's name was Zebra (it is not pronounced Zee-bra, it is pronounced

Ze`-bra) the magician. Twenty-two soldiers ganged up on him. He pointed one finger at a soldier and ZZZZAAAAPP! Lightning erupted from his hand and zapped the soldier (and the soldier died). Then another soldier slowly walked closer, Zebra turned into a lion and leaped at the soldier. Zebra roared at the soldier and let the soldier go. All the soldiers (two dropped Dex and Myril) ran away. Zebra returned to normal form. Dex and Myril thanked Zebra. What you don't understand, oh I haven't mentioned Zebra. Well he was Dex, Myril, and Kythan's, father's, uncle's, cousin. So anyway Myril asked how Zebra had known to come now. He replied telling them he sensed a terrible darkness is, was, and had entered the castle and left its sense and tracks. So he teleported. He was going to help them, but he could not teleport them. Teleporting was to dangerous to do with people under twenty years of age because people under twenty years of age had not enough crystallized form to teleport. If he teleported them then they could lose there head, arm(s), eye(s), nose, ears(s), leg(s), foot, feet, hand(s) in the process. So as they walked, he levitated. They kept telling other people and fighting soldiers.

Now getting back to Kythan and Vonri. When they had left the Nightdrawn Plateau they went left, right, right, middle-right (five paths), right, left. This took them to "The Hall of Dukes" this was where people of high status normally were that were just hanging around, having fun, or a party. They went in and there were a few dukes, a few kifers (second highest status person), and about a dozen knoughs (nawfs) (the lowest special status person). Kythan shouted that everyone had to leave and be warned, Vonri said that their King had been murdered (Vonri then told Kythan that the King was already murdered when had gotten to see the King). There was a huge amount of screaming and panicking as soon as Vonri finished the word "murdered", so much that it sounded as though a nuclear bomb had exploded at the exact same time when a million lions were roaring. Everyone besides Vonri and Kythan ran out the doors as fast as possible. When everyone was out Vonri and Kythan went out and pushed themselves past everyone who seemed to stop moving when they were halfway down the long corridor. Then when the two were at the front they saw 24 soldiers running towards them as though they were running from a very scary thing. When the soldiers saw them they took their swords out. Kythan and Vonri were the only ones with swords so Vonri told Kythan to stay back and guard the innocent. Vonri took offense. He slashed, ducked, kicked, screwdrived (a half stab half slash swirl with a sword), rolled, stabbed, slashed, slashed, slashed, slashed, slashed, slashed, and slashed. Vonri spined and drilled (stab and spiral it with a sword). CLASH, BANG, CLASH, SLASH, BANG, DRING! Vonri killed the soldiers so easily as though he were fighting paper. In two minuets 24 Doriscan soldiers were down. Vonri and Kythan led the group of people all the way to the exit (with a few more sidetrack Doriscan soldier fights) of the King Castle. The people ran out to their homes. Kythan suddenly noticed a glint in the darkness to the left. He went over to investigate, Vonri followed. The glint came from an object that had a blue painted handle and a red painted design on its blade. It was a sword. Vonri told Kythan that he had to take his place. So Kythan pulled the sword out of the ground and gave his mythril blade to Vonri (who sold it afterward). Just then Zebra, Dex, and Myril showed up, Zebra told Vonri he sensed no more Doriscan soldiers in the castle. So they rechecked once more, just in case, and then the castle was cleared.

The next day was very active for the Albainians. Zebra went to his home. In Lancelar; Aria half scolded the children, and half praised them. When Aria saw that Kythan had the family's sword, Dex had a mythril sword, and Myril had a shortbow (after she had finished scolding and praising them) she looked over at Vonri and shouted at him. She scolded and shouted as though he had murdered someone. Soon enough Vonri shouted back and they both got into an argument. They shouted and shouted, the argument grew louder and louder until Kythan couldn't take it anymore. He took the family's sword out and shouted above their voices (who knows how), "STOP!" Then he stabbed the sword between them both in the floor and repeated them to stop again (only this time a little softer and quieter). They stopped shouting as soon as the sword hit the ground, though. They both apologized and Vonri explained what had happened one hundred percent.

Later that day, they all went to Textran. They all went to the King Castle. The only noises they heard were coming from the High Court Room. They went in there to see what all the noise was. They saw that in a bronze chair with rubies on the ends of the arm resters sat Wadola (the duke of Albainia), he was a man that had a big belly, and was a little fat, he was short, he also had black hair, and he was somewhere in his forties. In a silver chair with emeralds sat Bulverok (the Kifer of Albainia) who had a fuzzy little brown beard, fuzzy hair, hazel eyes, had a middle sized body build, and was twenty-four years. He didn't use a sword, he made a blue, violet, and green mixed colors in a paint so he carries a scythe he calls the, "Violar" that is a mix of those colors, that also was two meters high, the blade was two feet long, it weighed thirty pounds, but Bulverok was so muscular he could pick it up and slash it around fast as though it were Styrofoam. Then they saw, in a normal chair, the Albainian knough, Dorm. He was a one-fourth coward, as everyone knew him. He was a man that looked like an ordinary fifty year old man, and he was. Then they looked around seeing a few other kifers, dukes, and knoughs. Then they noticed in a gold chair that was bigger than Wadola's or Bulverok's and was right between their chairs, it sat empty, because there was no king in it, that was because there was no king at all (yet).

Now getting back to the arguing. When they walked in Wadola announced the new High General was here (and he was it was Vonri). Everyone looked toward Vonri, Aria, Kythan, Dex, and Myril. Vonri asked what was going on and Wadola told him that they were trying to decide who was to be king. Then Dorm said that Felnoth's son should be king (he had already done this several times through this argument), but then Vonri replied (like everyone else who already did) that the king had no children, only a wife. Wadola told Vonri that Felnoth made no will. Vonri remembered and told them that Felnoth did have a relative, a younger brother who was named Felbute, who always looked like Felnoth when he was twenty years younger. Felbute was somewhere in Textran and he is rightfully king now that Felnoth is dead. So now that that was settled everyone started talking more calmly and changed the subject. Then Dorm repeated his question, and was interject in mid-sentence by Vonri who told him to shut-up and to pay attention, the people are over the subject.

A few weeks past and Felbute was in the King Castle. The Doriscan soldiers hadn't attacked since they assaulted the King Castle. They were all wondering whether the Doriscans were hiding waiting to strike at any time, or were they so scared they had forfeited the war, but hadn't even thought to tell the Albainians.

One night the moon was full all the stars were out everyone except the guards were sleeping when everyone woke up and went outside or to the edge of the window to look at the moon. It had a small shadow in the middle of it that wasn't a sphere shape, it motioned and was getting bigger and bigger. Suddenly they heard a quiet roar from it and then thought they were still dreaming when they saw a few seconds of a red light that looked like the Sun's red light. Then they heard a louder roar and then the shadow seemed to grow a long neck and a head as it turned toward Doriscan, and it grew off the moon in that direction. As everyone started to go back to bed they heard one more very low roar.

The next day when everyone was getting up, like you would when you would get up make pancakes, waffles, or muffins and then everyone would eat and afterward you would take a shower and get ready to go to work. Anyway while everyone was getting up an earthquake hit Albainia, and it was what we would call just barely a lv. One on the Rector Scale. The houses shook, but nothing really hap-pened. Next when it was noon and everyone was having lunch, another earthquake hit Albainia; this time it was what we would call a two and three tenths on the Rector scale. It shook buildings, some carriages cracked, a century old tower fell like a tree axe had cut it down, but nothing more happened. Then when everyone was eating dinner another earthquake hit, but in a city east of Lancelar called Belldoe; it was what we would call a three and nine tenths on the Rector Scale. A lot of houses tipped over and fell, a bell tower had all its bells crack in half, then the bell tower fell, when the earthquake was over the city looked like a tornado swooped in out of nowhere, turned into a tornado ninja, cut the bell tower and its bells up with its wind swords, turned into a hun, and cloned itself as it sacked the village.

The next day had no earthquakes. Albainia looked terrible, though. It got even worse when Zebra showed up a Kyle's house. He brought them news that could have just devastated them if the news was a living thing instead of news. The news was as he had wrote on a rock years later:

"The moon as it seems,

Has turned on us as you see,

It chose Doriscan.

Now listen closely,

A beast who has homed the moon,

Came two days ago.

This beast is fearless,

The biggest that walk this world,

It will destroy us.

It has us stuck strenth,

For it will crush us like mice,

Tis way of its kind.

The beast was grown by,

Our own moon and hatched for evil,

**As it's a dragon.**"

The news spread quickly. A man and a woman fainted.

In the High Court it was decided. In three days; Bulverok and Vonri were to take the army (that they still had left) and assault Doriscan and destroy the dragon. With a small argument, Aria let Vonri take Kythan, Dex, and Myril to fight the dragon (Zebra was to join them at the edge of town).

In the time that they had, Vonri got to work ordering merchants around about armor and weaponry. First Vonri said he didn't need to get Kythan a sword, he already had one. Vonri got him a shield, an esctutchusion (a high class shield), hailmail armor (high class torso armor), and skilk drafts (high class lower body armor). For Dex, Vonri got him; a dyna blade (a long red blade that slightly curves at the end), flemp gear (high class torso gear), skilk drafts, and a pleet helmet. For Myril, Vonri got her; a new aevies killer bow and queen bee stinger arrows (combine these two items and you got a ninety-nine percent perfect one shot kill). He also got her; a Vora armor (high class specifacly female torso armor), and skilk skirt (female lower body armor).

On the day that they were to leave, they all got their armor on and their weapons ready. Vonri took them to the King Castle. The army was there. Then, when they were actually right up there they saw Bulverok with the army. He was wearing armor every wear except a helmet. The armor was made out of flexible iron, and emeralds. Bulverok also had his "Violar" in a hold on his back. He proud announced that they had five thousand units besides him and them. Bulverok called soldiers units.

They all went to the edge of the city and got Zebra. After, they went on a long path; through the "Mank Swamps", over the "Quell Mountains", and under the "Arch of Swun." That took them to the edge of Albainia. All they had to do is take a few steps to get in Doriscan. They…took…slow…steps. They took it threw easy. Then they took a secret under ground tunnel that would take them to Demian, a city that was in the center of Doriscan, and had the castle for their King. They went threw the tunnel make it threw with no noise except the small rattle of the armor. At the end they slowly went up and into Doriscan public.

As they all got out, people looked at them. First they just stared, examining their armor. Then some people screamed, some ran away, some did both of these things. Some people fainted, some panicked and ran around in circles. A little girl walked up to Myril and asked her if she was playing super girl, then the little girl's father took her away telling her that they were bad people. Myril noticed something. The father went to a sigil (sigal) and as they were used, he sent a message to the King so he could order the army to destroy them. Myril quickly shouted that this was happening. Vonri ran at the man telling him no, but he was too late, he had sent the message. Vonri let the man go. Vonri told them they mind as well go into the castle for information on where the dragon is.

At the gate there was a river and the river gate pulled up. The top of the gate were tomen on each side next to two levers that pulled the gate up or let it down. Dex got an idea, he waved his hands in the air and got their attention, and then he told them they must have lost their brains. They got angry and started shooting there arrows at them. No one got shot, and it was short before Myril shot them down. Then she (as the only archer out of the five thousand five soldiers) in two shots, shot both the levers down. The gate went down and they crossed. In the outside part of the castle they had a little time before big company. They ran through fast. They were at the main entrance when "sssssssyuuuurrr." Ropes came out of nowhere. Doriscans soldiers slipped down the ropes, and got there swords out. The Albainians still out numbered them but not by much. Bulverok, as a higher rank than Vonri, ordered that Vonri, Kythan, Dex, and Myril should go ahead and he and Zebra would catch up later. Vonri led the teenagers to the main doors and through.

Vonri took them fastly though hallways, knocking Doriscan soldiers out, killing them, or just knocking them easily. They went up a wide and short spiral staircase and came to a door with diamonds all over it. He opened it and went inside (with the teens). They found Gorith shivering. In his room up at about twenty meters high only, not a tall room status. Gorith begged for mercy (but as though to himself or someone else), he told them that it wasn't him, he didn't think it no one did. He said that Dordra did it. He said that he was the only one unhypnotized. Then Vonri was about to ask Gorith what he was talking about when Gorith took out a dagger and jacked it in his neck, and died. Vonri shouted and suddenly fell down on the ground (because of someone in the next sentence). A man wearing dark blue clothes entered through the window, then a chubbier one, then another, more. Then one turned to the teens and took off his mask. Kythan opened his mouth saying "Jube-" the man interrupted him telling him he did look like him, but he wasn't Jube Salas, he was Carnis Salas, his (two minuets younger) twin brother. Then another shadow came in taking of his mask. It was Jube Salas. He came in, with shocking news (as well as he somehow escaped), he was the leader of the shadows. Kythan lost his temper. He took out his sword and ferociously slashed at Jube Salas. Jube seemed to know this was coming, so he took out a short sword and blocked.

Now we go back to what happened to Bulverok, Zebra, and the other soldiers. When Vonri and the teens went through the doors, all the Doriscan soldiers stopped sliding down the ropes. Now if you saw this from the Albainian soldier (in the front) eye you would probably see your sword being swung by your arm, then knocked out of your hand by another sword, and then you would either be killed or flung into the air. That's what happened to most of the front in the battle. Zebra levitated high in the air and created a yellow ball, with a black spot on the middle, was about the size of what we call a "omnikin ball", and it kept making a "dgggddgdgdggd" sound. Then Zebra flung the ball at the Doriscan soldiers, a lot of soldiers got shocked. Bulverok had taken out his "Violar". He was slashing, whirling, waving, and swinging it around. Doriscans were fearful of the "Violar" and some tried to run away. Zebra transformed into a lion and then back. His eyes went red and he started attacking Albainian soldiers. Bulverok hollered for him to stop, but he didn't listen. Zebra made a circle in the air with his finger and kept spinning it then, after a few seconds Zebra pulled and a whip appeared. The whip set on fire but did not burn Zebra's hand. He lashed it at the Albainians. He threw the whip on the ground and the whip turned into a cobra that bit a few people before it died. Bulverok ran at Zebra, who turned around and (created) a (magic, invisible) barrier between them (that disappeared when Bulverok fell back and was getting up). Zebra started to create a fire ball when Bulverok hit Zebra in the back of his head with the back of the "Violar." Zebra fell, passed out, Bulverok carried him to the doors, opened one, and put Zebra leaning against the inside part of the door. He then unlocked the only magic he had studied (he was one-third wizard blood) and conjured it, his "Violar" started glowing red like a ruby. He lashed it around, enemies hit were burned with the blade, as though they were cut by a hot knife plus fire. Bulverok was devastating the Doriscans, as though you were looking down at a ton of dots and those dots disappeared by the second. Bulverok lost the magic and let go (but not of the "Violar"), the "Violar" returned to normal and Bulverok told his men to fight off the (little amount of) remaining Doriscans, while he went inside.

Meanwhile Kythan and Jube Salas were still fighting. Jube told the shadows to stay back it was his fight, Kythan told the other two to do the same. Kythan slashed, Jube blocked, Jube stabbed, Kythan ducked, Kythan slashed downward, Jube slashed upward, CLANG! Jube told Kythan that he fought just like his father. Kythan got madder and seemed to slide to Jube as he jabbed. CHING! Jube had jumped and Kythan found the sword stuck in the wall to his right and he, himself, waist and up out the window, clinging to the edge. Jube came over talking about how he will kill Kythan as he did his father. Kythan thought quickly; he let go with one hand, causing him to be all out with both hands clinging to the edge of the window. Jube told Kythan to say "bye-bye." Kythan kicked against the wall and swung up, grabbed Jube with his legs, swung down, let go of Jube, swung up, got in, and got his sword. He looked down expecting to see Jube falling to his death. Jube was falling but after a few seconds he clung to the wall and his claw gloves scrapped the wall for a few seconds and then he stopped falling. He climbed up and Kythan got out of the way as he came in the window. Jube laughed and took out his short sword and lunged at Kythan. Kythan got out of the way, Jube flipped, turned, and ran at Kythan. Kythan put his esctutchusion in front of him and Jube fell back with recoil, Kythan took this chance and stabbed Jube Salas. Carnis Salas announced an attack. The three teens were out-numbered, out-aged, and out-skilled; so they closed their eyes as the doors burst open they did not understand anything exactly of what happened. All they could tell is they heard: FWOOSHING, CHING, CLING, GONDOOOO, DIIING, VOORURURU, BEEERRRRREEEAAAARRRUM! They heard some familiar voice telling them they could open their eyes. They did. They saw no shadows, but they saw Vonri up as though he hadn't gotten hurt, and Bulverok, with his obvious expression that he had saved them.

Suddenly the whole castle rumbled, shook, and finally seemed to vaporize it self and everything connected to it. Everyone who was in it was all of a sudden on the ground. The new thing was where the base of the castle was, there stood a-crimson horned-black scaled-20 stories high-and fire eyed dragon. The dragon breathed fire in a way to make words: "I am Dordra, the dragon, I had taken control of all Doriscans before the war. In fact, I started it by weirding up their minds. I also took control of a powerful wizard who is somewhere close. Now I shall destroy all you Albainians." Bulverok told his men to hold of the Doriscans and he, Vonri, Kythan, Dex, and Myril would fight the dragon. Dordra swished its tail and knocked them over, and as they got up, they had to duck to avoid another swish. Bulverok threw the "Violar" at Dordra and it hit it in the head, but not by the blade, by the stick part. This knocked it of guard and Myril shot arrows, but they just fell on impact, like she was throwing sand bags. Vonri grabbed onto the end of its tail and ran up the tail to the back to the neck. He stabbed his sword in it, but when he pulled it out no blood came, he only succeeded in making Dordra shake its head (and neck). He stabbed again, no dice, again, no dice, again, no dice. Vonri was finally thrown of the neck and fell to the left forearm, to the ground. Bulverok used his magic on the "Violar" and slashed it around, but it only scraped the scaly skin. Dordra unleashed true fireballs as though it were suddenly raining fireballs. Suddenly, Kythan's sword started to glow it seemed to magnetized itself to the part where Dordra's heart was supposed to be. For a moment, Kythan saw a ghost Kyle swing the blade, after it floated back to Kythan. Dordra slowly fell to the ground and died.

Epilogue

Dordra's body was eventually put in the canyon that surrounded the eastern border of Doriscan for 3 miles. Kythan grew up and married a woman named Uves, they had a son named Kyrin. Kythan also took Vonri's job when Vonri retired. Dex grew up and became the elected Albainian Knough at the age of twenty-three, and stayed for seven years. Then he became Albainian Kifer at age thirty, and stayed for fifteen years. Myril grew up and married a man named Santor, they had a boy, Warren, and two girls, Septerra and Myrino. She also was named the best archer in the eighteen-hundreds. Vonri kept his job until Kythan took over. Zebra was named one of the best wizards, and a statue of him was put in "Hall of Wizards."

A Note From The Author

You are probably wondering now, "Why is it called 'Jestiny of Time'?" Well it's because there's a destiny and judgment, mix, jestiny, then there is a small amount of time. So a destiny is there and they need to make good judgments with the time they have because if they didn't their world would have literally been either destroyed or totally taken over.


End file.
